Young and Beautiful
by Korry's
Summary: Oxford University. 22 000 élèves, mais seuls les 10 meilleurs intègrent le Bullingdon Club.
1. KILL AND RUN

KILL AND RUN

OXFORD UNIVERSITY, 27 Juin 2016

 **3 :58**

« _... il a eu un accident de voiture à l'angle de Parks Road...ne t'inquiète pas...on a appelé les..._ » Tremblait une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

La jeune femme lâcha son téléphone. Elle quitta sa chambre en courant, détalant dans les couloirs vides comme une demeurée. Il était quatre heures du matin, et sa course idiote s'arrêta. Manquant une marche dans les escaliers, elle s'effondra, dévalant brutalement chaque marche jusqu'au niveau inférieur.

 **4:56**

Complètement défoncé, seul face à son miroir, il se regardait. Son teint blafard, ses immondes poches noires qui soulignaient ses yeux et ses cheveux ébène qui lui cachaient les yeux. Son reflet ne lui évoquait que la haine. L'image qu'il avait de lui le dégoutait. Il se détestait.

Lui, ce soir.

Lui, cette année.

Lui, depuis cinq ans.

Il était blanc, mal, son cœur battait trop vite, il avait envie de s'allonger, de dormir. Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre ce soir, jamais il ne trouverait le sommeil. Il n'avait plus qu'à rester planqué dans sa chambre, se faire discret. Jusqu'à ce que la police ne vienne le chercher.

Quelle idée ce défi ? Un samedi soir, dans la rue principale. Certes à une semaine des examens elle n'était pas bondée comme d'habitude. Mais y avait eu un témoin, un de trop. Depuis son enfance il sait que tout s'achète avec l'argent, même le silence. Mais ce témoin n'y était pas sensible, il possédait déjà beaucoup. Puis, comme un lâche il était partit la queue entre les jambes. Sachant que ce témoin se ferrait un plaisir de le dénoncer. Après tout : _Karma is a bitch_.

LONDRES, 27 Juin 2016

 **5:23**

Dans son appartement à Londres, Kagami Uchiwa fût réveillé par le vibreur de son téléphone personnel bis. Celui dont peu avaient le numéro, et accessoirement, celui qu'il n'éteignait jamais.

APPEL ENTRANT / APPEL INCONNU

L'homme à peine réveillé parvint in extremis à décrocher le téléphone avant qu'il ne bascule sur sa boîte vocale.

« _Très honorable Kagami Uchiwa ? Ici Tsunade la directrice de l'hôpital John Radcliffe. Nous avons reçu un jeune homme en état d'urgence cette nuit, nous pensons qu'il s'agit de votre fils, Sir Shisui Uchiwa. Pouvez-vous venir au plus vite?_ »

« Shisui ? Il est... »

« _Nous vous attendons au plus vite Sir Uchiwa_ » conclu la femme d'une voix ferme avant de raccrocher.

FIN DE L'APPEL / 00.55 MIN

OXFORD UNIVERSITY, 27 Juin 2016

 **6 :04**

« Non mais là franchement c'est abusé, ça fait bientôt deux heures que vous me posez des questions. Là c'est de l'acharnement. Quand mon père va entendre parler de cette affaire vous... »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler désabusé. Les policiers quittaient la pièce sans le calculer. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Ils se fouettaient royalement de lui.

« EH OH ! J'vous parle bordel ! Ouais c'est ça barrez-vous TOCARDS ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur de l'établissement. Le jeune désinvolte se tu et devin tout blanc. Face à lui se tenait un des hommes les plus influents de Grande-Bretagne et il venait de passer plus le plus fini des idiots.

« Sir Orochimaru » Fit le jeune homme en penchant la tête en avant en guise de salut.

« Sakon, qu'à tu dis aux agents ? »

« Ce que j'ai vu pourquoi ? »

« Je vais récupérer l'enregistrement » Fit l'homme en regardant la caméra qui les filmait. « A partir de maintenant tu n'a rien vu. Tu as juste vu les voitures entrer en collision, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la scène. »

« Mais j'ai tout dis. Je l'ai ait tous dénoncés. »

« Au tribunal, tu leur diras simplement que tu ne les aimais pas, que si tu as dis ça au début c'est car tu voulais leur souhaiter du tord. »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

« Shisuhi est mort. Sa place est à prendre, si tu vois où je veux en venir. »

Sakon ne pu cacher sa joie, un sourire malsain vint lui fendre le visage. Orochimaru le prit comme la validation de son offre et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Ce premier "chapitre" est plus une mise en bouche, un teaser. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. A la rentré pour la suite des aventures !


	2. BURN THE WITCH

BURN THE WITCH

OXFORD UNIVERSITY, 17 Septembre 2016

 **22:14**

« Puatin ! Mais quand je dis tous à poil, c'est tous à poil ! » Hurla un jeune cagoulé.

« A POIL, A POIL, A POIL » Hurlaient une dizaine d'autres jeunes aux visages camouflé.

Face à eux, jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes retiraient le peu de vêtements qu'il leur restait. Ils étaient tous alcoolisés mais tenaient de boire, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les soirs le week-end d'intégration.

« Très bien, à présent place aux jeux ! » Poursuivit le jeune homme cagoulé.

 **22 :35**

« T'y vas pas ? » Demanda Lee en regardant par la fenêtre.

Sous ses yeux, les deuxièmes années se donnaient à cœur joie d'user de leur pouvoir pour bizuter les premières années. Sa colloc Tenten enfermé depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, lui cria qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Tenten quitta enfin la salle de bain, éblouissante.

« Ravalement de façade réussis M'dam. » Sourit Lee. « Tu me ferra un tuto make-up demain ? »

« Promis ! » Sourit Tenten avant de tirer la langue. « Et toi champion, tu m'accompagne ? »

Bien que connaissant déjà la réponse, Tenten posa la question ; sur un malentendu, Lee voudrait peut-être l'accompagner.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Euuuuuuuuh. Non. » Interpréta Lee à la manière de Michael Kyle.

Souvent Tenten et Lee se sortaient des répliques de film ou de série populaire. Même si c'était loin d'être du cinéma d'auteur, ils s'en foutaient. L'important c'était rire, et ses derniers temps ils en avaient bien besoin.

 **22 :55**

Nu comme des vers, couverts d'œufs, de farine et d'autres aliments, les jeunes étudiants avaient exécutés les ordres demandés par les deuxièmes années. Ils avaient mis leur fierté de côté quelques minutes pour satisfaire les envies puériles de leurs aînés alcoolisés. Une belle blonde attirait de nombreux regards sur son corps athlétique. Son voisin, lui non plus ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. Il se bomba le torse puis débuta une conversation avec celle-ci.

« Dis moi, tu embrasse à partir de combien de verres ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Pouffa la blonde à ses côtés.

« Ah ! Merde ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Kiba, 19, euh non, 20 ans. »

« Kiba, ravie de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Ino. Et pour répondre à ta question les verres n'ont aucune influence sur moi.»

Au loin un homme portant un masque V pour Vendetta s'approchait. Il saisit Ino par la taille, en prenant soin de ne pas trop se coller à elle pour ne pas être couvert lui aussi d'œuf et de pâte à tartiner.

« Chérie, tout va bien ? » Fit-il assez fort pour que Kiba l'entende.

« T'inquiète mon chou. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Kiba fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna d'Ino et de son copain.

Ino se retourna vers la personne qui avait fait fuir Kiba.

« Nara ! » Fit Ino sur un ton moqueur.

« Lady Yamanaka. » Répondit-il avec fausse politesse.

Les retrouvailles étaient pour le moins étrange. Ino et Shikamaru se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils vivaient dans le comté du Nottinghamshire. Se retrouver ici loin de leur comté natal semblait surnaturel. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle soit nue dans ses bras. Cependant leurs yeux peinaient à cacher leur joie de s'être retrouvés. Après ses exams de fin d'année, Shikamaru était parti en road-trip en Nouvelle-Zélande et n'était rentré qu'hier. Elle aurait aimé lui demandé comment son séjour c'était déroulé, car elle n'avait reçu aucun snap et vu aucun statut facebook. Elle n'avait vu aucune putain de photo. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander des nouvelles, il lui coupa la parole.

« C'est donc ça le résultat de ton régime aux plantes du Pérou ?

« Juste. Ta. gueule. »

 **23 :08**

« Neji, pour de vrai, dé-pê-che toi ! »

« Oui, un instant. »

« Non, pas le temps ! On loupe toute cette soirée d'intégration. »

« Tu sais qu'on ferrait mieux de ne pas y mettre les pieds. Hinata, si ton père l'apprend... »

« Oui, je sais. Mais avec nos masques, tout le monde va nous prendre pour des anciens. »

En bas de leur appartement, un taxi les attendait. Comme il y avait plus de quinze minutes de marche pour se rendre dans le parc où se déroulait la soirée, les cousins avaient opté pour la voie de transport la plus sûre d'Oxford : le taxi. De la sorte, pas de rencontres imprévues, pas de risque de ce perdre dans cette nouvelle ville et surtout moins de probabilité d'être suivis par des photographes. Cette année allait mettre leur vie privée à mal. La casquette et les lunettes de soleil les couvrirons dans un premier temps, mais au premier faux pas, tous seraient où ils habitent. Neji et Hinata ont toujours fréquenté des établissements privés. Ecoles closes, excentrées, sérieuses, l'inverse de cette université en somme. Ici c'était une ville étudiante, une ville-école sans portail, sans gardien, ouvert à tout type de catégories sociales. Ils espéraient tout deux rompre avec le quotidien qui les oppressaient tous les jours, périodes scolaire ou non. Ils voulaient vivre comme de vrais jeunes de leur âge et pouvoir profiter simplement de leur jeunesse. Et ce soir, était le premier de leur nouvelle vie.

 **01 :06**

Seule la lumière d'un ordinateur portable éclairait la pièce. Une jeune femme tapait avec frénésie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Ses mains n'étaient pas entretenue, elle se rongeait les ongles et avait de nombreuses plaie aux cuticules. Pourtant elle n'était pas du genre négligé, elle s'était toujours résignée à faire ce qu'on voulait d'elle. Mais la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis la nuit du 27 juin l'avait changé. Elle ne serait jamais la même, sagesse et soumission avaient quitté son corps. Les codes et les règles elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tous ces bien-pensants, ces gens qui lui dictaient comment bien vivre sa vie et comment être une bonne femme, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. Elle n'était plus animée que par la vengeance.

La rentrée venait sonner pour vingt mille étudiants sur le campus d'Oxford. Elle allait les pister, les traquer, les trouver : les dix élus. Facilement trouvable avec leur arrogance disproportionnée, façonnée par l'illusion d'être l'élite de ce monde. Les dix membres du Bullingdon Club. Et quand ses cibles seront identifiées elle s'assurera de leur faire vivre l'Enfer. Et pour exécuter son plan, elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule. C'est pour cela qu'elle était sur son ordinateur en ce soir de débauche sur la ville.

Sur TOR elle avait rencontré un nouvel étudiant d'Oxford, un gamin de première année. Il ne semblait pas être répugné par les idées saugrenues la jeune femme. Pour lui les membres du Bullingdon n'avaient aucun sens car ils appartenaient à la légende urbaine. Qu'ils existent où non se pesaient pas sur sa vie. Il cherchait juste à s'occuper et à aller toujours plus loin dans l'intrusion informatique, sa passion.

Elle n'était personne, lui non plus, ils communiquaient depuis un mois quotidiennement caché sous des avatars et des pseudonymes. Il répondait au nom de SARUMAN HERIBO et elle sous le pseudo de PERSICUS. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle posait le terrain avec lui. Cherchant à ne pas trop se dévoiler à cet inconnu qui pouvait très bien être un troll.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Chérie, tu viens te coucher ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa. Elle sentait ses boyaux se tordre dans son estomac et son pouls s'accélérer. Heureusement que son mari n'était pas curieux.

« Je fini de travailler sur cet arrêté et je te rejoins. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un jour elle allait se faire cramer.

* * *

OUI ! J'ai complètement refait ce premier chapitre. J'avais écris le premier sous la colère et la panique quand j'ai compris que les grand bretons avaient voté "Leave" plutôt que "Remain". Et moi mon chapitre 1 il aurait dû se passer à la rentré (ce que j'ai fais mais un peu à la bourre, je vous l'accorde). Donc veillez oublier le tissus de mensonge que vous avez lu précédemment, merci, bisous, merci.


End file.
